


Rutina.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel escribiendo a los demás sobre su vida después de McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutina.

Rachel miró por la ventana de su departamento antes de decidirse a mandar el correo electrónico que había tardado horas en escribir.

 

No eran más que unas cuantas líneas, más o menos las mismas que había estado mandando durante aquel primer mes de su vida en New York a su familia y al resto de sus amigos. No tenía novedades pues realmente no había algo más que contar una vez que hubo descrito a detalle su rutina dentro y fuera de NYADA. Era de ésas personas que una vez se fijan una rutina, se ciñen a ella. Y estaba segura que los demás ya lo sabían.

 

Si no lo sabían, más les valía notarlo de una vez porque no se pondría a escribir mails personalizados. Eran demasiadas personas a las que dirigirse y tan poco el tiempo libre con el que contaba.

 

Agradeció el que los horarios de todos fueran tan dispersos. Así también se evitaba las llamadas por teléfono o peor, las videoconferencias. Sabía que le sería difícil contenerse una vez que hubiera comenzado a hablar. Sí, se ahorraba más tiempo de esa manera, con correos electrónicos que podía reenviar las veces que necesitara.

 

Volvió a releer las líneas. Bien, eran correctas y decían lo que debían, no más.

 

_Me encuentro cuidando aun más mi alimentación y rutinas de ejercicio, la salud es muy importante._

__Se había desmayado un par de veces y permanecido en cama otras tantas por agotamiento, algo natural cuando te enfocas tanto en el trabajo.

 

_Estoy aprendiendo mucho, las prácticas de baile, canto y actuación son de alto nivel, no podía esperar menos y con ellas no necesito tomar más._

__No, tampoco había realizado tal cantidad de actividades, ya no extras sino dentro del mismo programa. No le dejaban tiempo para más.

 

_Estamos con mucho trabajo, en una semana se estrena la obra de la clase. Mi papel no es grande pero es un gran reto y me esforzaré para hacerlo a la perfección._

__El gran reto era que la consideraran para algo más... esta vez.

El departamento de Arte Dramático, aun en su primer año, presentaba obras completas cada dos semanas. Los alumnos ya sabían de memoria los guiones-siempre clásicos del teatro-, repartían los papeles en minutos y se enfocaban en la presentación.

 

_Mis compañeros son muy talentosos, varios ya tienen un curriculum más que impresionante. Incluso son llamados a las audiciones y se dan el lujo de escoger las que les interesan._

El talento en NYADA sobraba, aquí era una más del grupo. Y entre ésas, de las menos experimentadas.

 

-Soy la pequeña chica de Lima. Al fondo…-murmuró a penas.

 

Sí, la gran Rachel Berry de Lima volvería a estar en el coro. Era complicado ganarse un lugar cuando los demás son tan famosos, experimentados y ya se conocían. Estrellas en sus escuelas anteriores que enseguida habían formado el grupo líder. Donde ella no estaba.

 

Había pasado días forzando su garganta para intentar llegar a los tonos que la distinguieran, lastimado sus pies por las horas de baile tratando de estar al nivel de los de arriba y agotándose en ensayar actuaciones que apenas lograban unos segundos de atención.

 

Sabía que el camino no sería fácil pero no imaginó que fuera tan complicado. Y estaba sola.

 

¿Cómo siquiera relacionarse con personas que no tenían interés alguno en ella o que se encontraban igual de ocupadas luchando por un lugar?

 

Apretó los labios y escribió una simple despedida con la misma rapidez que presionó el botón de enviar.

Sintió un leve alivio al ver que las líneas desaparecían. Eso le daba unas semanas sin tener que preocuparse por volver a la tortura de escribir.

 

Cerró la computadora portátil y se permitió unos minutos para llorar. Ya después volvería su rutina.


End file.
